A veces
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Y a veces simplemente me vuelvo la persona mas egoista del mundo al querer cambiar las cosas, y regresar al día antes de perderte.


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo es de nuestra reina JK.**

**Como siempre Ale está viva, solo que tiene una carrera que la deja sin imaginación ni tiempo, como sea aquí dejo un fic que salió mientras trataba de escribir otro fic. Sé que quieren actualización de mi otro fic, pero mi imaginación no da para más y todo lo que escribo no me gusta y lo siento forzado, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, lo juro.**

_Aún me dolía recordarte, aun te extrañaba y no podía sacar esto que sentía, habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, 10 años desde que te fuiste, ¿Por qué no pude ser tan valiente?, después de todo tú eras el que perdería mas al final de todo, tú eras el que perdería la fortuna y demás, yo no perdería nada porque sabía que ellos lo entenderían al final._

_Recuerdo nuestro verano, cuando te conocí realmente, cuando nos conocimos en verdad. Era el verano después de la guerra, después de haber repetido nuestro séptimo año, cuando las cosas parecían más calmadas, cuando todos comenzaban a aceptar las cosas, aún no entiendo _

_Nos encontramos en ese parque muggle y es algo en lo que deje de pensar hace tiempo, lo único que me gusta recordar son nuestros paseos en el carro de mi padre, la locura que hicimos el día de tu cumpleaños, aún tengo el tatuaje, en realidad no sé por qué digo esto pero … olvídalo._

_Recuerdo como robábamos el alcohol de mis padres y como nos sentábamos en el jardín a planear un futuro, planeando el nombre de nuestros hijos, era tonto y mas por nuestro pasado, ¿Cómo en poco tiempo unas personas que se odiaron durante 8 años se volvían inseparables?, pero dicen UE lo bueno dura poco y lo nuestro no fue la excepción._

_Te perdí y todo por aceptar a Harry, pero en ese momento me parecía correcto, por alguna razón entendí que tendría mas futuro con él, que estando juntos nadie nos juzgaría, que todo seria mas fácil, era lo que todos esperaban y me deje llevar. Te quería claro que lo hacía, pero también quería a Harry y lo nuestro pasando tan rápido me asusto, y por eso lo acepte, olvidando nuestros sueños y promesas, olvidando aquellos tatuajes iguales. Y te enteraste, claro que lo hiciste, ¿Quién no lo hizo?, salió en todos lados y no intente darte explicación, simplemente te lo confirme. Te alejaste y no te volví a ver, por los periódicos me entere que te casaste con Pansy Parkinson, ambos se veían tan felices, supongo que en 5 años se puede olvidar a alguien…_

_Y hoy nuevamente te vi, cargando a tu pequeño de 2 años, tomando la mano de tu esposa, sonriendo como lo hacías conmigo, no vi tu tatuaje, probablemente te lo quitaste, no es que me duela demasiado, después de todo yo tengo una hermosa hija y soy feliz con él, pero me afecta de alguna manera, creo que soy mala por quererte solo para mí. Y hoy por alguna extraña razón volví a mirar las fotos, volví a recordar los momentos perfectos, tu risa y tus besos. ¿Por qué hago esto?, soy feliz con mi familia._

_Desearía poder regresar 10 años atrás, al día en que me reclamaste, quizás esta vez si me atrevería a decirte la verdad, decirte todos mis temores, y esta vez no te irías, pero no podemos, no puedo, porque sé que eres feliz, porque sé que ahora tienes la vida que siempre deseaste, porque yo tengo lo que es correcto, porque yo soy feliz, y no lo tengo que repetir para creerlo, es solo que estoy teniendo este momento de egoísmo, en donde desearía que fueras mío y solo mío._

_De cualquier forma esto nunca lo vas a saber…_

_Hermione_

Y tras escribir su nombre quemo la carta, viendo como se consumían lentamente las palabras que le había escrito y es que no tenia caso enviarla, porque en verdad era feliz con su vida, en verdad amaba a Harry y adoraba a su pequeña de 7 años, pero solía tener estos momentos donde los recuerdos le golpeaban, donde recordaba lo feliz que fue por esos meses en los que se enamoro de Draco Malfoy y no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar que su lado egoísta saliera, que su lado nostálgico deseara cambiar las cosas y aunque ese lado solo saliera por unos minutos, el dolor se quedaba por horas.

Miro nuevamente el tatuaje, lo único que le quedaba de él, todos le preguntaban qué significaba y ella decía que nada, que era una siempre estrella y una luna sin significado aparente, todos decían que era hermoso y ella sonreía, claro que lo era.

—Hermione, es hora de irnos. —dijo una voz en la puerta.

—Dame un segundo amor. — y limpiando los restos de lagrimas y tirando las cenizas se dirigió a la salida, regalándole un beso y una sonrisa a su marido.

—¿te encuentras bien?

—Claro que si tontito, creo que son las hormonas ya sabes.

—Te amo.—dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su embarazada esposa, pero en el fondo sabía que era por culpa de Malfoy, porque unos años atrás había descubierto el tatuaje, el mismo que tenia Hermione, sabía que si se lo preguntaba ella le respondería con la verdad, pero no se atrevía, confiaba en ella y en su amor pero el miedo de perderla era mayor.

—Yo también, ahora vámonos antes de que Celeste despierte y pida a sus papás.


End file.
